


Empty

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Bus, Coma, Hospital, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Composed for the second fic meme at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/"><strong>teamlambliff</strong></a> with prompts "hollow, android, Pinocchio".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Composed for the second fic meme at [](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/profile)[**teamlambliff**](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/) with prompts "hollow, android, Pinocchio".

They thought they'd been lucky to escape the bus crash in one piece. The driver had broken his arm, LP had cracked a rib, and the others all had various cuts and scrapes and bruises, but for a brief moment it seemed that a miracle had occurred and everyone was going to be okay.

At least until they noticed Adam wasn't moving.

Subdural hematoma was the technical term for the extent of Adam's injuries, but all it meant to Tommy was that the one person he loved more than anything was dependent on a shunt in his head and various machines to help him eat and breathe and register his heartbeat. He never even blinked, reminding Tommy of some goddamn android not yet ready to leave the factory.

Adam's room continually filled with flowers and notes, and the heavily-guarded doors (despite the efforts of many a grief-crazed fan or money-hungry paparazzo) would occasionally open to let a person or two in to see him- family, friends, fellow Idols. There were only so many times after a while Tommy could witness Neil cursing every god in and out of the heavens, or Brad's now-hollow eyes crying silently, or even Allison breaking down while trying to paint Adam's nails.

Leila always read to her son, even if he never showed a response. At first it was the notes fans had sent with their love and prayers, but somewhere along the way she began bringing in well-worn storybooks to read fairy tales long since outgrown but still promised a happily-ever-after. One night in the middle of Pinocchio she began coughing, her voice choking and weary. Tommy had been there, curved a hand over hers, and took the book from her with an, "I'll finish." As she scooted to a corner to nap, he took his place beside Adam's bed to pick up where she left off, adding all the inflictions and character voices the way he'd remembered his own mother doing, and it didn't seem silly at all.

As Tommy cupped a hand over his friend's and softened his voice while reaching the ending where the puppet was a real boy at last, he would swear until the end of his days that even through Adam's unblinking eyes, a tear trailed down his cheek.

Even if it was just a trick of the light.


End file.
